


The Lovers of Christmas Past

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly surprises Joey with a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovers of Christmas Past

**The Lovers of Christmases Past**  
  
Joey received a call from his sister Jessica asking him to come home; it was "urgent". Before he could answer, she had hung up. He was in New York City working on a new project when the call came in and he booked the next flight to Llanview.  
  
He showed up on the doorstep of Llanfair in the pouring rain only to find Jessica wasn’t home but rather Kelly was. Kelly, looking so gorgeous and perfect in a red sweater and black slacks. Seeing her for the first time in so many years, he felt he could have forgiven her for anything right then and there. Almost.  
  
“Jessica?” He managed to choke out. “Where is she? She called me … Said it was urgent … Said I needed to hurry home … I thought something … Hell, I don’t know what I thought,” he mumbled barely incoherently, rambling a mile a minute.  
  
His eyes then locked on the candle-lit table with goblets of wine and all kinds of cheeses and fruits piled high on plates. “There was no emergency was there?” Joey asked.  
  
Kelly sighed. “That’s not exactly true, Joey,” she said. “I was in a hurry to see you. It was an emergency.”  
  
He cocked his head to the side, wondering what the hell she was trying to say. All he himself could manage was a “huh?”  
  
“I’ve missed you, Joey, I’ve really missed you,” she said, walking over to him and taking his hand. “It’s Christmas Eve. You should be here with your family and friends and … me …”  
  
Joey withdrew his hand from her grasp. “I take it Kevin and you are on the outs again.”  
  
Kelly sighed again. “Joey, this is not about Kevin.”  
  
“Isn’t it?” Joey snapped. “Isn’t everything you’ve done for the past ten years all about my brother?”  
  
“Joey, Kevin and I are broken up but honestly it was my choice this time.”  
  
Joey raised an eyebrow, looking at her skeptically. “Oh really?”  
  
“Really,” Kelly said. “I finally realized what I had given up by choosing Kevin over you.”  
  
“Its ten years damn too late, Kelly.”  
  
“Well I never stopped loving you, Joey, never. I tried. I tried so hard. I kidnapped a baby, I blackmailed Kevin to stay married to me … I did a lot of things that I would never have done if I wasn’t trying to hold onto an illusion. Kevin and my marriage – our whole relationship was just an illusion and I am so sorry it took so long to realize that. I am so, so sorry.”  
  
“That doesn’t make everything right,” Joey said. He looked into her eyes then and saw the tears and the hurt and the extreme regret in the blue orbs.   
  
Without thinking, he reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him. “It doesn’t make it right, Kel, but there’s time, I guess …”  
  
“You mean …”  
  
“Its Christmas Eve, Kelly, we’re standing under the mistletoe. We can figure out everything later but for now I just want to hold you.”  
  
Kelly nodded and eyes misting with tears, immediately stepped into his arms where he held her close for the longest time, never wanting to let go.


End file.
